Kencan
by Mikoto no Cagayake
Summary: Kasamatsu awalnya benci kepada Aomine Daiki karena kalah pada pertandingan. Namun setelah pergi dengan Aomine, Kasamatsu merasa ada sesuatu dengannya... Ooc, gj, kecepetan mode: ON #perasaan attetion-nya ini melulu!


**Akhirnya bisa bikin fanfic lg. Tapi ini mungkin aneh bagi kalian. Ada pair baru yg aku suka, hehe. Ini asing di telinga kalian, pair AoKasa XD! (Aomine x Kasamatsu) Entah kenapa suka pair ini, tapi berawal dari fanart artwork Kasamatsu yg meminum minuman Aomine. **_**Aomine: "But that's sharing an**__**indirect kiss." Kasamatsu: "I think it's fine."**_** Gaah, gila banget! Akhirnya aku jadi suka AoKasa deh :3! **_**Memang hebat org Jepang, punya seribu khayalan. Sekali scene antara dua chara anime, imajinasi aneh muncul.**_

**Happy Reading and Enjoy, Minna!**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki|| FanFic by me**

**Kencan**

Tanggal 5 Juli 20xx, akan ada pertandingan Touo vs Kaijo lagi. Gak tau kenapa kedua sekolah itu bertanding basket lagi. Yang jelas sekarang kedua sekolah itu bertarung lagi dengan... ganas dan kasar?

Touo dan Kaijo mempersiapkan diri. Setelah itu, mereka berkumpul dilapangan. Yang pertama kali mendapatkan bola adalah Aomine. Dia dengan cepat membawa bola dan langsung mencetak gol ber-skor '2'. Kaijo pun tak ingin kalah terutama Kise dan Kasamatsu. Pertandingan berlangsung sangat sengit. Sampai terakhir, ternyata Touo lagi yang menang. Karena skor Touo 120 sedangkan Kaijo 115. Kaijo frustasi atas kekalahannya.

Setelah pertandingan, Aomine kembali pulang. Namun, ada yang menghalangi langkah kakinya untuk pulang ketika melihat Kasamatsu yang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hm, Kasamatsu-san?"

"Aomine, kenapa kau masih disini? Pergilah. Aku tak ingin melihat mukamu lagi."

Aomine merasa kalimat yang diucapkan Kasamatsu sangat menyakitkan. Aomine tau Kasamatsu membencinya tetapi Aomine mencintainya!

"Tunggu Kasamatsu-san! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"

"Apaan lagi sih?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar di ruangan sana?"

Terpaksa Kasamatsu berbicara pada musuh yang dibencinya.

"Kau ingin bicara apa padaku?"

"Kasamatsu-san, kau ingin pergi denganku besok? Besok libur. Jadi kita berdua bisa pergi kemanapun kan?"

"Iya bisa. Tapi, berdua?"

"Iya!"

_BLUSH_

Wajah Kasamatsu menjadi memerah. Pergi berdua keluar itu layaknya pergi berkencan! Dia tau itu. Apakah Aomine merencanakan itu? Kencan dengan musuhnya? Tidak, tidak! Harusnya Kasamatsu tau bahwa Kasamatsu membenci Aomine. Tapi, rasanya ada ingin kemauan untuk pergi dengan musuhnya itu.

"Ok! Aku pergi denganmu besok. Tunggu dimana?"

"Tunggu di lapangan basket. Siang ya."

Esoknya, Kasamatsu sudah ada di lapangan basket. Setelah 5 menit kemudian, datanglah Aomine dengan tergesa-gesa. Pakaian yang dikenakan Aomine lebih gentlemen daripada Kasamatsu. Blushing lagi Kasamatsu.

"Yo, Kasamatsu-san! Maaf lama."

"Kau telat, Aomine."

"Kau juga telat bilang aku telat datang kesini."

"Huh, terserah dirimu. Kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Pergi ke tempat yang seru tentunya!"

Aomine dan Kasamatsu pergi ke beberapa tempat yang ada di Tokyo. Mulai tempat menjual baju keren untuk semua kalangan. Awalnya Aomine menyuruh Kasamatsu untuk memakai rok berwarna pink. Tapi Kasamatsu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ya iya, Kasamatsu pasti malu kalau pakai rok itu. Kemudian stand menjual pernak-pernik yang jarang ditemui, tempat bermain playstation, stand Animanga (wuih, kapan Aomine dan Kasamatsu suka anime?), cafe untuk bersantai sambil makan-minum dengan diselip candaan hingga Kasamatsu menampar Aomine disana karena candaan tak menyenangkan untuk Kasamatsu, toko buku untuk membeli buku masing-masing kesukaan mereka dan terakhir taman bunga yang indah. Tepat sore itu, mereka sudah ada di taman untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Katanya sih indah banget saat matahari terbenam. Dan Aomine punya rencana saat matahari terbenam.

"Aomine, kenapa kita ada di taman?"

"Kita akan melihat matahari terbenam."

"Gak seru! Apa gak ada yang lain selain matahari terbenam?"

"Ada."

Dan kini matahari terbenam, langsung saja sebuah ciuman mendarat di mulut Kasamatsu. Aomine mendalamkan ciumannya dengan ganas tapi juga lembut. Kasamatsu menerimanya dengan terpaksa. Karena banyak desahan keluar dari mulut Kasamatsu, Aomine segera memisahkan mulutnya dengan mulut Kasamatsu karena mereka segera membutuhkan oksigen. Muka Kasamatsu lagi-lagi memerah.

"Aomine, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang kulakukan, Yukio? Aku hanya menciummu."

"Kau! Kenapa kau memanggil nama kecilku! Aku bukan teman dekatmu!"

"Aku memang bukan teman dekatmu, tapi aku boyfriend-mu sekarang."

"Cih, apa yang kau katakan? Kau serius?!"

"Kau maukan jadi pacarku, Yukio?"

Kasamatsu hanya diam sambil menahan malunya. Kasamatsu tak percaya bahwa Aomine menyukainya selama ini. Pantas mereka pergi hari ini. Ternyata yang mereka lakukan adalah kencan.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"I, iya... Aku mau."

"Kau panggil aku Daiki,ya."

"Da, Daiki?"

"Aishiteru, Yukio."

"Aishiteru, Daiki."

Dan diakhiri dengan pelukan di tengah malam yang dingin tapi hangat karena mereka saling berpelukan dengan beberapa bunga sakura yang bertebangan.

**THE END**

**Aku tau penggemar AoKasa sedikit, jadi aku akan membuatnya jadi pair yg gak kalah sama pair lainnya! #dzik XD**

**Maaf fanfic ini pendek. Aku harus membuat ide lebih banyak! #Must**

**Please Review! No Flame!**


End file.
